New Black
by PookietoyourMaureen
Summary: When Cindy dies and her three kids come to live with the Bohemians, Mark is fairly suprised at how different Fae and the twins are. Fae, his dark, brooding, angery niece, seems intent on ruining what little normality is left in the loft.Rating may change!
1. Prologue

It was after midnight when the call came. Mark moved his camera to shoot the answering machine. Collins was drunk, and the ringing had made him fall off the couch. Joanne and Maureen were snuggling--I hoped--on the floor. Mimi, I was pretty sure, had fallen asleep on Benny's chest. Benny looked up at me questioningly. _Why don't you answer the phone? _He mouthed. I mouthed back_, We screen from shit like you._ He rolled his eyes, but I could see the flicker of pain in his eyes.

"Speeeak..."

"Mark? Hello?" I recognized that voice-It was his mother's voice. She called a few days a week, but never this late. Her tone was somewhat...tearful. I glanced at Mark, who's expression was worried. "There's been...There's been an accident. Cindy...Honey Cindy's dead--" Mark had crossed the room in a matter of milliseconds and picked up the phone. With Mrs. Cohen's last few words, a new silence filled the room.

"Mom, what do you mean?" Mark voice shook slightly. I could tell he was just barely keeping calm. I put my hand on his shoulder, and he glanced at me. His eyes were wide. It was bad. I could feel it. "And Matt?" He asked, his voice choked. "Oh God Mom, I--" His knees gave out, and he dropped to the ground, the phone falling from his hand. I grabbed it.

"Mrs. Cohen?" I asked, my voice trembling slightly.

"R-roger?" She choked out questioningly. "I-I'm glad M-mark gave you the f-f-phone. Cindy's kids--" I knew what she was going to say.

"Of course. They can come stay with us. There are some good schools around here." I said, softly. "We have plenty of room."

"If-f m-money--"

"Mrs. Cohen, it's fine." I said, kindly, and firmly. I knew enough from Mark that emotional stress was not good on his family. She shouldn't worry about our damn money issues on top of it. "We make enough between us to keep the monsters happy." I said this hoping to make her feel a little better. It worked--I think. Mrs. Cohen let out a sound that may have been a laugh, but sounded like she was choking on something wet and lumpy. "You need some rest. Try not to think, okay?" I asked, trying to make my voice soothing.

"O-okay." She said, and I could hear her nodding. The phone clicked, and I knew she hung up. I turned back to everyone.

"So...guess what?" I asked, very aware that Mark was crying at my feet and everyone was staring--Mimi had even woke up. "We're going to be having a few...permanent guests..." I trailed off as Joanne and Mimi's eyes widened.

"YOUR LETTING HER CHILDREN LIVE HERE?" They screamed at the same time. Joanne took over. "Are you fucking insane? This isn't anything kids should be around!"

"It'll be better then letting them stay with my parents right now." Mark said, quietly. "When are they coming?"

"Erm..." I froze.

"YOU DIDN'T ASK?" Everyone shouted. Even Collins was snarling at me. I held up my hands in defeat.


	2. Thank God For First Impressions

**_Hey! Chapter One! Amazing, right? Please R&R, or I probably won't keep writing. And I do realize this is kinda bad compared to the prologue. I was a little tired when I wrote it and didn't feel like going back to rewrite it._**

* * *

_Fae's POV_

* * *

We stepped off the subway onto the platform. Anthony and Adam shivered as they held onto my hands, and we moved with the crowd. Finally, after pushing through what felt like hundreds of dirty, gritty, smelly people, we saw the group we were looking for.

"Uncle Mark!" The twins shouted in unison, and raced to give him a hug. I hesitated, grabbing the luggage. They greeted him so warmly. But he hadn't helped to make sure we were safe on the way here. No, he allowed his mother to pack up his sister's children and ship them across the state. What if they had been kidnapped? What would have happened if one of the boys had wandered off? Would he have even cared if one of us got raped?

I trudged over, and nodded towards Mark, and the others I'd never met, but stayed silent. Mark looked at me, and his expression was shocked. "You've grown!" He exclaimed. I closed my eyes.

"It tends to happen to someone you haven't seen in four years." My voice was as cold as I could make it. And it worked, he looked guilty. "Can we move? It's hot down here." A large black man next to Mark started to chuckle. "What?" I snarled.

"Hot is better then the shit up there." He said. My face was murderous.

"Do not," I hissed, "Swear in front of my brothers." And at this, I grabbed our bags and led the way up the stairs towards the cold air outside.

Unfortunately, I could see what he meant. A shiver ran down my spine, but I refused to complain. My brothers were only six, damn it! You don't say things like that in front of six year olds. Of course, Mark probably forgot exactly how young they were. He hadn't seen them since they were two, after all. And even then it was only because Cindy begged him to watch us.

_The snow drifted down. A car pulled up in front of the house, and Cindy got out with a man. The only things he had with him were a small suitcase and a camera. Hands move to open the window--_What possessed me to open the window?--_"Please Mark. Just watch them while I get this sorted out. Her mother doesn't want her, and Matt's her father. We can't just throw her onto the streets."_

I closed my eyes and waited for the others to catch up, my heart pounding. It had been a long time since I had thought about that day.

* * *

Mark's POV

* * *

December 16 Three P.M. Eastern Standard Time

Zoom in one the three children coming towards us. The middle one is roughly fifteen, though she looks older. The twins look about eight, or so. No...Mom had said younger then that...Six? Nod to agree with myself. Six, definitely.

The younger children run towards me with a giant greeting. Cindy must have showed them pictures and told them stories of me. Haven't seen them for years. They were only two the last time I saw them. Hug the boys and turn to the girl...Frankie? Falaba? No...it was shorter...

"You've grown!" I finally say, lamely.

"It tends to happen to someone you haven't seen in four years." She says back, her tone daggers. I flinch guilitly. If my father didn't live so close to them... No. Can't lie to myself. I still wouldn't have visited them.

"Can we move? It's hot down here." Her voice and Collin's chuckling brake me from my guility thoughts. "What?" She asked, glaring at him.

"Hot is better then the shit up there." Fae's-Finally! that was her name-expression almost made me take a step backwards. She looked as if she were about to attack Collins then and there.

"Do not swear in front of my brothers!" She turned and stalked towards the stairs.

Suddenly, I was very glad Roger stayed at the loft to make sure no one broke in again. Something told me that he would have started yelling shit at her a long time ago. I traded a glance with Joanne. She always seems to know what to do in situations like these. Also, she was the only one who knew Cindy wasn't Fae's real mother. Joanne caught my glance, and strolled forwards to catch up with Fae. I try to listen to the what the twins are saying. I have to give up, though. They both talked too fast, at the same time. Instead I look over their heads to apologize to Collins because of Fae. He rolls his eyes.

And all I can say, is thank God for first impressions.


	3. Fruck

_**I think it's time to give you guys a mission. This mission, should you choose to accept it, is to give me ideas for further chapters. Fae and the twins are going to be enrolled in school, so I need some new ideas for that. Also, I need sexilicious male names. Why? Well....you'll see O.~  
As always: Reveiw!  
This new chapter is indepted to my very own Anti-Pookie. It is actually a welcome back from Washington D.C. present to her. So thank her! =]**_

* * *

Roger's POV

* * *

I attempted to hide our shit before the children got here. Unfortunately, there aren't many places to hide shit in the loft. So I had to make do with shoving it behind other things (but, alas, the condoms had to be thrown away... Didn't want some poor child stumbling onto one). I managed to shove the last of it under the couch just as Mark and everyone else walked through the door with three kids. I could tell something was wrong the moment I looked at Mark's face. He looked guilty and was trying (and failing) to hide his depression.

"Aw, shit, Mark, you look like Hell!" I barely had time to notice everyone making motions at me to shut up before the teenage girl grabbed my arm and dragged me into another room. Well...the fire escape, actually.

"What is _wrong _with you?" The girl hissed, "My brothers are only six! You don't swear in front of FUCKING SIX YEAR OLDS!" The last few words were screamed into my face.

I was too startled to snap into one of my usual rages. And by the time I was ready, she was already stalking back inside. I followed her into the house automatically. Evidently, the look of amazement was still on my face. Collins started laughing. Even Mark was smiling a little.

"F--" I stuttered as the girl looked at me. "Fruck you guys." I changed mid-word. Looks of amazement and confusion dawned on everyone's faces. Except for the kids. The girl was satisfied, the boys completely unaware.

Maureen turned to me with her eyebrows raised. "What did you just say, Roger?" She giggled in her annoying, high-pitched voice.

"I believe he said 'fruck'. Although I'm not quite sure what that means. What does fruck mean, Rog?" Mark was practically doubled over with laughing.

"I'll show you later." I said suggestively, slapping Mark's ass as I passed him. He let out a small yelp, and the girl looked horrified.

This was going to be fun. And I don't mean showing Mark what "fruck" meant. Although that would be very enjoyable as well.

* * *

Mark's POV

* * *

Zoom in on a group of eight walking up the stairs, where I suddenly feel nervous. Three people younger then _Mimi _were going to be staying with us. The only reason we weren't worried about her was...well...Mimi isn't exactly innocent...

Nonetheless, the door opens and we find Roger shoving the last of our useless shit under the couch. The couch right next to a garbage can filled with condoms. _Roger._

He straightened, and glanced at my face for less then a second. _How_ the hell does he read me like that?

"Aw, shit Mark," Glance towards Fae, who's face is becoming beet red way too rapidly to be considered 'normal'. Frantic S_hut Up_ motions toward Roger were being made all around me. Except by Maureen, who was trying to point out the garbage can to Collins as Roger continued, "You look like hell."

Que Fae stalking forward and grabbing Roger's arm, pulling him onto the fire escape. We glanced at each other nervously, except for the twins, who continued to chatting nonstop. Maureen finally managed to point out the garbage of the day to Collins, and they both were falling over each other laughing. I snatched the can quickly, and shoved it out of sight in the kitchen, just in time to hear, "FUCKING SIX YEAR OLDS!" And unless Roger has suddenly become a teenage girl, it was Fae shouting. Collins and Maureen reached the point of snorting. Laughing snorting, not snorting as in--well, you know what I mean. Filmatic irony.

The window/door...thing...Anyways, Fae walked back into the room, her face angry. Roger looked as if someone had just slapped him across the face for no reason. Maureen giggled loudly. Slowly, even I couldn't help but smile, trying not to laugh at him. Roger looked at us, his face slowly mirroring Fae's. "F-F-" He stopped when he looked at Fae's face. She looked ready to attack him. "Fruck you guys."

Nobody was laughing anymore. It was slowly dawning on us that Roger was _listening to what Fae had said. _As usual, Maureen was the one to break the silence. "What'd you say Rog?" Giggling makes it way through her lips.

"I believe," I step in, grinning and trying to stem my laughter. "He said 'fruck'. Though I'm not quite sure what that means. What does fruck mean, _Rog_?" Using Maureen's nickname for him, which he hates with a deep burning passion.

Ever the quick one, he walked by me, smacking my ass, and saying, "I'll show you later." And tried to raise an eyebrow. Tried and failed. The look Fae gave us was completely worth it.

* * *

_**OCC**_

* * *

**_Now, I know this might have been a little bit of a let down, since it's basically the same thing from two (sexilicious) character's POV, but that's because the next chapter is going to be longer, and actually is already half-way written...if I could find the notebook I wrote it in...._**

**_._**


	4. Not While My Brothers Are Home, Roger

**_Look! Look! I've updated! And I've also realized that I haven't explained the pairings, and I_ swear_ I will soon! _**

_**As always: Read, review, and Rachel! Oh...wait don't do the last one! She's MIIIIINE!**_

* * *

Fae's POV

* * *

I couldn't help my voice rising with the last few words. Can you _blame_ me? I was so _sick_ of having to repeat myself when it concerned my brothers. Or just repeating myself, really. And so what if he hadn't been at the train station when I had snapped at the black man? It was so completely _obvious_ that Adam and Anthony were way too young to be exposed to that kind of thing. In my rage, I didn't notice the looks on everyone's faces. I did hear, however, Roger speak. "F-F-" I whipped around. My face was as fierce as I could make it. If he swore in front of my brothers again, I'd _teach_ him to listen to me. He glanced at my face. "Fruck you guys."

Turning to my brothers, I combed Anthony's hair with my fingers. An annoyingly high voice giggled. "What'd you say Rog?" I tried not to laugh. Pissed or not, it was kinda amusing.

"I believe he said 'fruck'. Although, I'm not quite sure what that means." Mark answered while Roger glared daggers at him. "What does fruck mean, Rog?"

"I'll show you later." Roger replied, giving a wicked grin of his own. As he walked past Mark, he slapped him on the ass. Adam, Anthony, and I don't get to stay with Grandma and Grandpa, oh no, we get to stay with fucking _homos._

_Not while my brothers are here, Roger._ I thought, in disgust._ In fact, not while I'm here, either._

_*****_

The tour of the loft was relatively short. Three bedrooms, a bathroom (if you could _call_ it that), and a living room that doubled as the kitchen. Really, the only thing I found out that was any use was the black man who had sworn in the subway station, was named Collins, and the annoying chick with the high-pitched voice was Maureen. When it was over, I tried to make the twins unpack. Tried and failed. Finally, I just let them explore the minuscule loft.

After I finished folding my pathetic belongings into the even more pathetic closet, I took out a book. The only saving glory about our room was that we had a bedroom leading to the fire escape. I took the blanket I had packed from home, and curled up with my book in the corner of the fire escape and read. Mark and the others never called me out for dinner, and I wasn't hungry. In truth, I didn't want to see them either. So I spent hours pouring over the book I had accidentally stolen from my school. Well, my old school. Since Cindy and my dad had died so abruptly, I never had a chance to return my two library books, or the book I had been assigned in Language Arts.

I moved inside when it got dark, only to realize our light bulb had burned out. Stalking out to the living room, I noticed both Adam and Anthony were completely zonked on the thread-bare couch. Collins was also asleep--Half in the chair, half out.

_Collins must've got stuck babysitting..._ I thought. Deciding it'd be nice to have the bed to myself for a night, I went back into the bedroom, and lay down, curling under my small blanket.

It'd been a long day. I was out in seconds.

*****

Hours later, I groaned as I rolled over. Now I was awake. I couldn't ignore the fact I had to pee when I was _awake._ That didn't stop me from trying. After a few minutes, I had to admit defeat. Rubbing my eyes, I yawned, and rolled out of the bed. Before I even got out of the bedroom, I had smacked into the wall twice, but ending up finding the door on the third try. Finding the _closed door _with my _forhead_. In the end, I managed to stumble towards the bathroom.

Looking in the toilet, I blinked. Slowly, I wheeled around, and walked back towards the kitchen, where, I suspected, was the most likely place to find a plastic bag. To my surprise--or, what would have been surprise had I been awake enough to feel surprise--Mark was in the kitchen. He was also surprised to see me. "What are you doing up? It's.." He glanced at the clock, "Three thirty!" While he spoke, I worked on taking a bag of chips out of a plastic bag on the counter. There was nothing else in there. _Waste of a plastic bag._

"I have to throw away the mouse before I can pee." I mumbled, moving back towards the bathroom. He followed closely behind.

"Is it..._alive_?"

"It was floating pretty well."

"It's IN the toilet?!" He exclaimed, his eyes wide. I just glanced at him, before going into the bathroom. He looked over my shoulder into the toilet. The sight of the mouse shocked him, but not as much as the cat who twisted around the back of the toilet and _merrrow_ed loudly. The cat seemed to smile as he jumped onto the toilet seat. He was an orange tabby with a piece of paper stuck in it's collar.

"_Merrow_."

I couldn't help but smile as I lifted him off the toilet seat. "Are you proud of yourself?" I turned towards Mark, the smile fading. "You never said you had a cat." _What if Adam or Anthony had been allergic to cats?_

"We...don't..." Mark said, grabbing the note from the cat's collar. His eyes scanned the page quickly, then he smiled slightly. He held the note out to me, and I put the tabby into the tub. The note was simple:

Welcome to your new home! Take care of Pookie!

Toward the bottom of the note was a slightly smudged kiss print, and a scribble that could _possibly_ have been a name.

I stroked the cat on the head, then turned back towards the problem in the toilet. _Not_ a pleasant sentence. The idea that the mouse might still be alive was haunting, so to make sure, I poked it, and quickly withdrew my hand. Mark started to laugh, "Did you just poke it?" I glared at him.

"Do you ever say anything that's_ not_ obvious?" I snapped, which finally shut him up. Normally, I would have thrown out a sarcastic comment, but I was too tired, and was anxious to throw the mouse away so I could empty my bladder. The only problem was the mouse was as slippery as a bar of soap. I chased him around the (disgusting) toilet bowl, until I felt my hand close around him.

"Mewr?" The cat asked, rubbing against my arms.

"Yes, you did very good. Just don't leave it in the toilet again, okay Pookie?" I said to him, as I carried the mouse to the garbage can. When I went back into the bathroom, I shooed Mark out. Pookie tilted his head, and meowed again. I relented and let him stay. Immediately, he hopped into the sink. I turned the water on, just to see what'd he'd do. Tentatively, he leaned forward and sniffed the water. After a moment, he stuck his head under the dribble, and licked the base of the sink. "Strange cat." I muttered, shaking my head as I turned off the sink, and lifted the cat into my arms.

I curled up on the bed once again, as Pookie wandered around the room exploring. After awhile, he curled up next to me, managing to fall asleep before before me. _Lucky._

The only thing I can remember thinking before I fell asleep was: One day down.

* * *

Mark's POV

* * *

Close up on the door closing behind our new 'room-mate'. A few meowing noises can be heard offset. I smiled slightly, and walked back towards my bedroom. Note the lack of snores: Roger is sitting in the bed waiting for me.

"Fae's less murderous when she's tired." Offering Roger a topic so he wouldn't remember his earlier promise. Of course, being Roger...

"_Mark_, she's your _niece_," The worse part was, he seemed impress as he spoke. Time lapse: less then a second. "Show me what you did to Fae _right now_."

"Roger..." Starting to speak.

"_Now_ Mark." He said, pointing to the bed. Between his legs.

Que sigh. Roger wouldn't give up.

&&&&&

"I didn't do the to Fae." Speaking as I get dressed.

"Well your allowed to do that to me anytime you like." Que sigh.


	5. April

**_Hey, hey, hey! This chapter took me forever to edit, so be thankful I did it at all! Somehow I managed to end up with 'His when talk eyebrows'. .  
I'm a fail child.  
Anyways, dedicating. I'm going to have a few down on the bottom, but I have two very important ones: Rachel, my anti-pookie. I love that chick so much. And Gimpy. My poor failure pig._**

**_R&R&R-But not! She's mine!  
R&R. Seriously._**

* * *

Roger's POV

* * *

_There is a cat on the couch._

I stopped dead on the threshold of the living room. "Why'd you stop?" Mark grumbled from behind me.

"There is a _cat_ on the _couch_."

"Don't complain. You missed the mouse in the toilet." He said as he shoved past me, yawning. I just stared after him for a moment. Until I heard him say, "Hi Pookie."

"Is someone missing Maureen?" I asked, my mood darkening. It was Mark's turn to stare at me--in horror.

"Maureen _named_ it!" I simply looked at him. He held his hands up in surrender. "She convinced Joanne to buy the cat for Fae, okay?" His eyebrows tugged up in that adorable expression he so often wore when explaining something to me.

The twins--Mark said their names were something like Arty and Andy--came out and immediately the cat lept up and out of the room. The boys chased after it. Fae came out, stretching, her mouth wide open in a yawn. Seeing the boys, she shook her head. "Adam! Anthony!" _Oh._ "Stop chasing the poor cat!" They ignored her, but she didn't seem to mind. Instead, she made her way to the kitchen.

"If you're looking for something to eat, you're not going to find it." I said. The only acknowledgment I received was a glare. And I did not get my ass out of bed before two to be glared at by a fucking teenager. As she rummaged in a cabinet, I came up behind her, pushing the cabinet door closed along my way. I didn't move my hand as she tried to reopen it, and Fae turned to find that she was trapped in the corner of the kitchen.

"I don't know what the hell your problem is," I started, snarling down at her, "But I'm sick of your shit--"

"Roger! Stop trying to spread your AIDS everywhere you go!" Maureen had arrived, Joanne behind her, mouthing something. _Too bad I can't read lips, Joanne._

I pushed off the cabinet. "What the hell are you doing here?" Usually Maureen and Joanne didn't come until after Joanne had come back from work.

"I convinced Pookie to take the day off, so we could take Fae on a Girl's Night Out!"

"Maureen..." Mark had come in. "It's ten o'clock in the _morning_."

That's about the time Fae came alive once again. She had frozen after Maureen had come in. "You have AIDS..." Her voice was a forced calm, "And you're fucking my UNCLE?" Okay, considerably less calm towards the end. I opened my mouth to speak, but she cut me off, rounding on Mark. "No, more importantly, you said my brothers could live here? What if Roger got cut and there was blood on the ground that wasn't cleaned up?" She was practically screeching now. "My brothers are too young to be exposed to a whore disease!"

"I heard that!" That lovely Spanish accent calmed me, despite the anger in her voice. "Just because I'm a stripper, doesn't mean I'm a whore!" And Collins, with his impeccable timing, walked in, a joint hanging loosely from his lips.

"Damn, I am so baked right now bitches."

Fae was seething. "You invite my six year old brother to live with you...When your boyfriend has AIDS," She took a step forward, towards Mark, "A stripper lives downstairs," Another step," Your ex-girlfriend and_ her_ girlfriend come romping into the house like they live here, and...and..." She faltered, both in walking towards him, and speaking, "THAT GUY!"

My blood started to boil. No one talked to Mark like that. _No one. _

"Hey," Again, Collins has such incendiary _wit_ as to speak again, "She does know that Rog isn't the only HIV positive bitch here, right?"

Fae was frozen for only a second. "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING? MY BRO--" She was cut off as I shoved her out of Mark's face. Her body hit against the counter rather hard. Hm, must have hit her too harder then I thought. Woops.

"I can't believe what a ungrateful little bitch your being after everything we've done for you." I grabbed the collar of her shirt, pulling her close to me as I spoke.

"Grateful for what?" She snarled back at me.

"Try taking you three in when we can hardly afford to keep ourselves alive. Much less two wild toddlers, and an ungrateful, pissing, obnoxious little bitch who doesn't stop to consider how much we're trying to do for you."

"Oh, so I'm supposed be grateful because Mark decided he felt obligated to take care of us now that dad and Cindy are dead? Because he felt that twinge of guilt?"

"This might be news to you," I leaned in closer, our noses almost touching at this point. "But Mark had nothing to do with the decision for you to live with us when your mom and dad died. I told your grandmother you could live here."

She stared at me for a moment, and I became aware of everyone around us. Even Maureen was silent, staring at the two of us. Collins' joint was in danger of falling out of his mouth, and Mimi and Joanne just _stared_. Finally, Fae pushed my hand away roughly, and stalked back to her room, the door slamming shut behind her.

* * *

Fae's POV

* * *

It was hours and hours before I left the bedroom again. I couldn't help it, I had to go out. I was hungry, damn it. Again, my brothers were asleep when I entered the room. But this night, everyone was still in the loft. I went to the refrigerator and found some milk. Taking the jug out, I searched for the cups. The black woman next to Maureen looked at me. "Are you feeling better?" For some reason, it got to me.

I slammed he jug back on the counter. "Where's April? I actually _liked_ April." As soon as her name left me lips, everyone went silent. Roger got up and went into his and Mark's bedroom, the door slamming shut behind him. Mark stared after him. The look of hurt on his face made even my heart wrench, and I almost stepped forward to comfort him. Instead, he got up and went into another bedroom, slamming the door behind him. Almost mirroring Roger.

Collins got up, his face more serious then I'd ever seen it. "Fae...April's been dead for three years." My body locked.

"How?" The word was whispered in horror.

"She...found out that they-Roger and her-had AIDS and she...well...she slit her wrists."

_I saw the car pull into the drive. Uncle Mark was surprised by it, and he went outside. The girl getting out of the passenger side smiled at him and nearly fell out of the car as her foot got caught (impossibly) in the seat belt. When she extracted herself from the car, she ran to Mark, throwing her arms around him. "Mark!" The man getting out from the driver's side, and, leaning against the door, grinning._

_"April! Roger! What are you two doing here?" Uncle Mark looked happier then he had since he arrived._

_"April thought a visit might cheer you up."_

_"Plus!" The girl-April-interrupted, "I wanted to have a girl's night out with Fae." She smiled and winked at me. "What'd you say? Wanna catch a movie tonight?"_

Forcefully I shoved these thoughts away. Now I knew why Roger had gotten upset. I had to talk to him.

The jug and glass were forgotten as I moved towards where Roger had shut himself up. A number of voices rose behind me to tell me not to go in--He wanted to be alone, he was violent when he was angry, don't go in there when he's messed...I ignored the chorus of voices and knocked softly before easing in, closing the door behind me.

"What? Come to throw more knives?" He asked, his voice a snarl. He was sitting facing the wall, the few possessions in the room were strewn across the floor. My heart twisted.

"I'm sorry." My words were whispered as I stared at his shaking back. Even watching his every movement, I hadn't realized he was moving towards me until I was shoved into the door, his hands roughly pinning me there.

"Sorry? You're _sorry_? Oh, well as long as you're _sorry_, I can forget about the girl I love and Mark isn't--" He ranted, his eyes half-crazed.

My fingers closed on his arm. "It's not your fault." I whispered, my face upturned to his, my eyes sincere. My words drew him short. Then he shoved against me, but kept his hands on my shoulders, so I was still pinned.

"You know nothing about what happened."

"You never would have tried to hurt her." Roger started to...almost wilt. He backed away and sat on the bare mattress that took up most of the small room. Tentatively, I sat down next to him. "I saw how much you loved her. It isn't your fault." He looked at me, our eyes locking. It's cheesy, but there was some...understanding that passed between us.

"You're a lot like our uncle, you know that?" His seaweed green eyes were intent on mine.

"Don't say that." His lips tightened.

"It was meant as a compliment."

"It wasn't taken that way." I paused, regretting having snapped back like that. "I know. Just...please don't compare me to him." I could tell that there wasn't a lot of things Roger and I would disagree with, but the Uncle who was not my uncle was one thing. A big one.

* * *

**_OOC_**

* * *

_**My final dedications for the story thus far are to crzyRENThead, who is probably my favorite reveiwer. Can you beat her? Huh? Well, can yah?  
And also all to all the people who have added this story to your alerts list--No matter if you reveiwed or not. You also gave me that push I needed to keep writing. Now I have about 4 chapters to get up!  
But I'm sure you guys would have left helpful reveiws. Hint, hint**_


	6. Damn His Sexy, Weary Voice

**_Okay, mostly you have the procrastination fairies to thank for the quick update. Especially since _two_ people reviewed for the last chapter. Two! Albeit, one was crzyRENThead and the other one who's definately compatition (compition? Wow I fail at spelling) for her...but still! Come on, do you want me to write or not? Geezus!  
In other news, I fail at splatter paints.  
Enjoy!_**

* * *

Mark's POV

* * *

Zoom in on Roger, the door slamming shut behind him. Seconds follow. An eternity of second. Can't take it anymore. The shot takes us into Collins' bedroom. I sit down in the corner. Breath. Simple tasks. Simple tasks to distract me from April. The girl Roger was still in love with. April, the smart, witty _female_ I could never compete with.

Thoughts cause a pang. I couldn't think of April like that. She was the main love interest, the first martyr. Without her, there would be no show. No moments on film.

Que a light knock on the door. _Joanne. _Not wanting to face her-Or anyone else, really, I slipped out the window and lowered myself...Okay, so I fell...onto the fire escape's stairway. Not having my camera, I felt empty. The shops went by, and finally I realized that I didn't really know where I was. A group watched me carefully, and I retraced my steps. They seemed to follow. It took me awhile to lose them. I still could feel someone watching me, though, slipping back into our building.

Where Roger practically attacks me on the last step to the loft. "Where the fuck have you been? Do you know how God damn _worried_ I've been?" Wry smile. Roger, my mother hen.

"Relax, I was taking--"

"Relax, Mark? _Relax? _I'm supposed to relax after finding out you ran away? Do you think I can relax after being told that? Do NOT tell me to relax." Roger exploded. Collins stuck his head out the door.

"Think y'all could chill on 'relax'?" Que duck as Roger whipped his shoe at Collins' head.

"Zoom in on Roger. Over reacting par usual." Despite me attempt at calmness, Roger knew something was wrong. Not saying anything, he pulls me into his arms. I know he knew what hurt me, because he didn't ask. Not able to face the truth.

Because we all know who he would have chosen.

* * *

Roger's POV

* * *

Stupid Mark.

Stupid, adorable, frucking Mark.

Sensitive Mark.

Is it too much to ask to be able to have a decent breakdown _without_ Mark leaving for hours on end? Apparently.

Stupid Mark.

"Don't do that again!" I told him fiercely. He held up his hands in defeat.

"Okay, okay. Got it after the first ten times." Damn his sexy, weary voice. I wanted to jump him right there. But since I had just gotten a few points with Fae, I thought that might just be a bad idea. Just maybe. So I impatiently glanced out the still-light window, where Fae was sitting on the ledge with a book in her lap, her hair spilling over her shoulder. Sitting there with the light on her...That exact shade of brown-red...I felt a pang. She looked exactly like April.

There it was. The reason she had been able to calm me down before. She looked so muck like April, and acted like her, too. Or, at least, was stubborn like her. I smiled as I raised my beer to my lips.

"Thinking about what you're going to do to Mark tonight?" Maureen's voice broke through my thoughts. Fae looked at Maureen, mirroring my angry expression. I figured it wasn't so much what she said however, it was just the fact that her voice was so annoyingly high-pitched that it could break anyone's concentration, and Fae had seemed pretty into her book.

"Fuck off." I muttered. Fae had gotten the twins to take a nap, so she wasn't going to blow up at me. I shot her a wink, and she rolled her eyes, pointing first to Maureen, then to her foot, then to the door. Solemnly, I nodded in agreement. As Maureen whipped around to see what was going on, Collins, Mark, and I laughed our asses off.

"We wish shit was that easy." Collins called over to Fae.

"'If only, if only.'" She said, a faint--very, very faint--smile playing about her lips before she turned back to her book. Mark and Collins began a conversation on computers. Not interesting. Again I brought the bottle to my lips. I didn't look up as Maureen got huffily to her feet. Well, why would I? She was annoying, and she was probably just getting another beer, or going to the bathroom. Unil I heard footsteps by the window, I didn't, at least. Then I glanced up.

"What'cha reading?" She asked Fae, drawing out each word until the entire statement had mutated into the sound of a dying cow. How fitting. Fae's book snapped closed. You could practically hear her teeth grinding together.

"A book."

"What book?"

"One you wouldn't like?"

"Why not?" Maureen pouted.

"'Cause it's a book." Collins said, flicking a cigarette butt in her direction. We all laughed, except Maureen. I watched Fae as she laughed. I wanted to know if she laughed like her--She did.

"Something wrong?" For a moment, I couldn't figure it out. Fae's mouth had made the movement, yet it was Mark's voice I heard. The I realized they had spoken at the same time. Fae turned away. She must have realized Mark was speaking to me, too.

"Nope." I answered.

The rim of the bottle found my lips again.

Damn AIDS.


	7. Lucas

**_Good news! School's out and my acting camp starts tomorrow! Don't worry, it won't prevent me from writing. O.~  
My favorite reviewer is still crzyRENThead, who's review button actually did not work on the last chapter, but she was so kind as to PM me her review. Just for the people who think I'm just letting her get away with not reveiwing, I've posted her reveiw at the bottom of this chapter.  
Reviewers that are starting to gain on crzyRENThead? Yeah a few: EB91 and LadyRogueTiger. LadyRugueTiger did write less, but I have a feeling she may post some damn good reviews when she wants too.  
One final thing: Any horrorable-ness or spelling and grammar errors in here, I must beg forgiveness for. I went to sleep at 2am then woke up at 8am. And there was _no caffine in the house.  
_Oh wait! I lied! THIS is the final thing: I am going to write a special prize for whoever is my favorite reviewer on June 23, any rating they want. Yes, including M. O.~ And I will post the winner up with my next chapter, along with the next date that I'll have for the next prize._**

**_Read! Review! Enjoy!_**

* * *

Fae's POV

* * *

High school. Two words everyone dreads hearing. Or anyone with a tiny bit of sense, anyways. I don't know how they got me registered so quickly, but I was sure Joanne had paid--I mean, _played--_a major part.

After being outside, the school seemed like a dimly lit laboratory, where they took the unsuspecting students to their dooms and I should turn now before I suffered the same fate. Or maybe it looked like a regular, dimly lit hallway, and my imagination was running wild again. One day they were going to lock me up for it, before I could start screaming about the end of the world.

I had poured over my schedule enough to have it memorized. But first, to go and find my locker. B1013. According to the map I had received, the 1000 lockers were on the other side of the school. I groaned, hoisting my backpack's strap higher on my shoulder. It had that first-day-of-school weight the made you want to murder someone.

The locker was in my veiw when I heard an electric bell overhead. I had _tried _to time it so I'd come while everyone was in the middle of class, and I could move into my locker in peace. Didn't look like I had succeeded. I opened my new locker, and shifted my bag so I could start emptying it. The people milling around me, I ignored.

"You new here?" I looked up. Leaning on the lock two away from my own, a boy watched me. His dirty blond hair fell over one eye, the other piercing green one glanced over me, head to toe.

"Yeah." Master of awesome comebacks, I know.

"I'm Lucas." He said, pushing off of the locker, and moving to dial his combination.

"Fae."'

"That's a beautiful name." Lucas said casually. I hid a smile, glancing at my watch.

"Hey, do you know where room 105 is?"

"Geometry? Yeah, I'm heading there now." He closed his locker, hoovering as he waited for me to grab my books. As smooth as I've been through this entire conversation, I closed my locked and turned, dropping my Geometry book and _Without You _onto the ground. He laughed, stooping to pick them up for me. He handed them back, and we started walking. "Where'd you move from?"

"Scarsdale."

"Oooo. That place is so fucked."

I laughed. "Yeah, it really is."

We slipped into the classroom just as the bell rang. The only two desks left were in the back corner. Hey, I wasn't going to complain that I got to sit next to Lucas. I don't think any girl would. Unless they were a lesbian, and even then...

Anyways, the class started. Alternately, I took notes and doodled for the first ten minutes. It was then a little note slipped over the corner of the notebook. My hand moved slowly to the note, opening and smoothing it flat against my notebook. Anyone who was watching me would think I was just reviewing my notes.

**_Are you busy tonight?_**

My smile was small, as I wrote back;

_Depends who's asking._

He rolled his eyes.

_**I am, you dope.**_

The smile widened, I admit.

_Wow. Wound to my ego. But I _suppose_ I could make some time._

He smirked.

_**No need to sound so excited.**_

_So what's the plan?_

His hand scrawled a few words on the page, before the teacher plucked it off of his desk. The teacher--his name was Cresthill, I think, read it. I could have sworn I saw the corners of his mouth tip up. When he looked at me though, it was gone. "We are off on the wrong foot, miss Skolnick!" His voice was gruff, yet there was a joking undertone. I couldn't help but like him straight off the bat.

Mr. Cresthill moved back to the front of the class, and I smiled down at my paper. It was going to be a good day.

* * *

Collins' POV

* * *

"Guys?" I called, the flying fish that were supposedly Marky's nephews came towards me. "Guys, this is so fucked. Get your asses out here."

The flying fish started giggling.

* * *

Joanne's POV

* * *

Step, step, step. Up each damned step. I had less then two hours to get Adam and Anthony to their tutor before I had to be in court. What was Collins yelling about _now_? I had no time to figure it out. I barge through the door, and pause. Collins is cowering in the corner as the twins are using him for a jungle gym.

"Adam! Anthony! Why aren't you ready yet?" I cried out, frustrated. This was going to make me so late, which I couldn't afford after Maureen had made me take yesterday off. _Fuck._

* * *

_**OCC**_

* * *

**_So here is the reveiw the crzyRENThead sent me, keeping herself in first, despite not having a working reveiw button:_**

**_Great job so far! I can't wait to see what happens next! And the whole Fae-is-like-April thing... It's got me on the edge!! What will Roger do now that he has a constant reminder of April about??? I can't wait!!! UPDATE SOON!!!_**


	8. Introducing My Not Family

**Today's the day! Okay, so first, I would like to apologize if any two words are missing a space between them. My computer is basically randomly selecting two words and deleting my spaces, and won't stop, so I can't really get all of them fixed. I tried though, truelly I did. Damn, what's that line from....  
Anyways, onto the contest winner! It was close. Very, very close. Every single review I got was lengthy, and told me at least a little of what you wanted to know. But the winner of the first contest was (insert lengthy drumroll to induce suspence) LadyRogueTiger! The next contest day is yet to be determined (Sorry!) But it should be up with my next chapter.  
Now, a note on Lucas. We (me and my Rachel. Yes, MY Rachel) Spent a half hour trying to find the perfect name for him. He's based off of a person we know from school. The irony is, we absolutely hate him, and in both stories I've based a charater off of him with, the character has always been the love interest. Huh. Weird.  
Read and Review. And Enjoy! Enjoying is very important!  
WAIT! One more thing: If you like the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series, check out my co-writer's fanfiction: _What You Own_ by anti-pookie.**

** R&R **

* * *

Fae's POV

* * *

A kind of nervous energy filled me as I sat on the window ledge reading. Lucas was coming to pick me at the loft, but I hadn't thought about what would happen if everyone was there. When I got back, I had been alone, but not for long. Mark and Roger came in soon after me. It was weird, watching them come in in their flimsy winter gear (Which consisted of a jacket, and for Mark, a scarf) and not take them off. Neither had I, in fact. Why was it so damn cold in here?

Maureen came next, flopping down on the couch, her black curls bouncing slightly as she bent her neck against the couch to look back at me. "What'cha doing?"

"Reading." My body tensed as I looked at her. I wasn't really reading. I was trying to figure out how to avoid introducing Lucas to everyone at seven, when he said he was going to arrive.

To make things worse, Collins came sauntering in. Immediately, he sat on the couch, pulled out a joint, and lit it.

Benny and Mimi showed up a few minutes later. Evidently, they had just come from Mimi's work. I glanced at them, taking in the black leather and lace with a look of contempt. "You better be changing before the twins get back."

But it was too late. Adam and Anthony walked through the door, a dejected looking Joanne following closely behind.

Great. I thought sarcastically._So I'll just introduce Lucas to my gay uncle, his lesbian ex-girlfriend, the stripper, and Mr. Stoned over there._There was still one problem with this brilliant plan--I still hadn't told anyone that I was going out tonight. As if reading my thoughts (or, more likely, just blundered stupidly into giving me an opportunity) Maureen asked, "Wanna have our girl's night out tonight?"

"Actually I'm going out with a friend tonight." I said, trying to sound casual about it. Still, Joanna and Collins had started listening in.

"Great! The more the merrier." Maureen smiled, and laughed.

"I don't think he'd fit in on our girl's night out." Roger and Mark had started watching us now, Mark with a mildly shocked, and Roger in something between worry and anger. Maureen continued, oblivious.

"Why not? I'm sure she'll have fun!"

"I doubt _he_would have fun." I stressed it this time, and Maureen finally understood.

"FAE HAS A DATE!" She shrieked. The entire loft went silent. Then everyone started talking at once.

"Sissy!"

"You animal!"

"Already?"

"What's his name!?"

My eyes looked on Roger's face. He looked angry for a few moments, and opened his mouth. He closed it again, shaking his head as if to clear it, then gave a small, almost pained smile and nodded. Roger turned back to his guitar again. I was confused. Why had he reacted like that? Nobody else had noticed, too busy as they were, staring at me. "It's not a date. He wants to show me around a bit of New York."

But Maureen was in full swing now. "Fae's got a daaa-ate! Fae's got a daaa-ate!"

"I do not!" I shouted at her. The heat in my cheeks was unbearable, and I was ready to pounce at her when there was a knock on the loft door.

"I'VE GOT IT!" Maureen shrieked.

"No!" I shouted the word in panic, vaulting over the couch. I heard a thump behind me. Turning, I saw Mimi holding Maureen down.

"Run Fae! I can't hold her down much longer!" Mimi laughed. I flung open the door the moment I got there.

"Hi!" I said, too brightly, and slightly out of breath. Lucas' eyebrow rose as he looked past me at Maureen struggling under Mimi. Then his eyes moved to Collins, who was leaning back with his joint, laughing, Roger with his beer and guitar. He seemed almost avoiding looking at Lucas. Next I saw Lucas look at the twins making Pookie scream in the corner. Then back to me. I'm sure my cheeks were flushed with excitement and embarrassment, my eyes over bright, and my hair a mess.

"What's your boyfriend's name, Fae?" Maureen asked cruelly as she struggled underneath Mimi.

"He's not--" I stopped short as I felt his arm wrap around my waist.

"I'm Lucas." He said, smiling. The casualness of his voice shocked everyone. Maybe...Could he really...No, it was impossible...But...Could he think of me like that?"

"--Introduce them?" Lucas was staring at me. So was everyone else.

"Oh! Um...That's Mark, my..." I paused.

"Her uncle." Roger said forcefully. I glared, but tried to stay calm. Roger was sure being an ass today.

"And that's Roger. Mark's...roommate." I hoped no one would correct me. They didn't. "Getting up is Maureen and Mimi." I watched Lucas take in Mimi's outfit. For some reason, that made a pang go through me. "Maureen is Mark's ex. The one with the...The one on the couch is Collins." Collins gave a short wave. "The clean-cut one is--"

"Rawr!" Adam was tugging on a corner of Lucas' denim jacket. "Rawr! I'm a dinosaur!" He held his hands up, and curling them into mock claws. His mouth was open in a huge smile, all his perfectly white teeth flashing up at Lucas.

"A very scary dinosaur." Lucas said, his lips twitching up into a smile. Adam's eyes widened, until Lucas was staring into azul plates.

Adam tilt his head to one side, and said, his voice almost sad, "But I don't want to be a scary dinosaur. Scary dinosaurs are mean, and mean people are bad. Right, Sissy?" He turned to me, and I smiled at his wide eyed innocence. Either of the twinscould get me to agree with anything. They were way too adorabibble--That is to say...Um...Adorable.

"That's right." My hand moved to pat his slightly curled, blond hair. He ran back to Anthony. "That was Adam, and that's his brother, Anthony."

Anthony held up the shrieking cat. "This Pookie!" He cried, smiling.

"Stop tormenting the cat." I sighed, taking Pookie from Anthony, and setting him on the ground. He ran to hide behind Roger.

"Who the hell is that?" Benny had come out of the bathroom. I covered Anthony's ears belatedly.

"And that's Benny."

"Yeah, I'm Benny. Now who the hell is he?" I glared, opening my mouth, when Maureen interrupted me. Again.

"He's Fae's boyfriend!"

How could my cheeks be getting warmer? "Come on, let's go." I muttered to Lucas. "Bye guys!" I called over my shoulder. Lucas' arm was still around my waist. "Sor--"

"Be back before one!" Roger called.

"Whatever!" I replied, turning down the stairs. "Sorry. I don't know how Maureen thought...Well, on second thought, I just don't think she thinks."

"What? Is there some old boyfriend I have to get rid of? Or are you denying me the chance to be your knight in shining armor?" Lucas demanded.

I stared at him blankly. "What do you mean?"

"Isn't Maureen right?"

"Um..." My heart was pounding.

"Who is he? Who do I have to convince you, isn't worth it?" He asked, his eyes flashing almost playfully.

"N-nobody..."

He moved, propelling me against the wall. His hands were on either side of my head, as he leaned down to whisper in my ear, "Then you're telling me you don't enjoy this."

"I-I never--"

"If you don't like it, tell me to stop." My heart pounded painfully. this was sudden. Fast. Maybe too fast. At school he had hardly given a hint that he was interested in me like _this_. "Well? Tell me to stop."

"No." I whispered. My eyes met his green ones. He hesitated for a moment, before leaning down, his lips meeting mine. His tongue ran along my bottom lip, almost asking permission. Under the pressure of his tongue, my lips parted and his tongue slid into my mouth.

A light cough came from behind us. Lucas pulled away, and as he moved, I saw Roger and Mark behind him. "I thought you two were leaving." Roger's voice was angry. A stark contrast to Mark's light, embarrassed cough.

"Yes sir!" Lucas gave him a cheeky salute, and wrapped his arm firmly around my waist again, leading me out of the building.

"I don't like him." I heard Roger say.

"Doesn't look like your family approves of me." Lucas said, laughing but looking slightly concerned. It was weird. Almost as if the entire...display, inside, has' happened.

I shrugged. "Fuck them. They aren't my family."

"They aren't? Roger said that the albino...whats-his-face..." He looked at me to supply a name.

"The albino works fine." I said with a laugh.

"Roger said he was your uncle."

"Does it matter?" I snapped.

"No, not really." We continued walking in silence for a little while. He led me along and I let him.

"Where are we going?" I asked, regretting the fact I had snapped at him. He smiled.

"Yi Wu Shao Ya Gui." He said slyly.

"Gesundheit."

"It's a movie!" Lucas laughed.

"From _where_?"

"China." I looked skeptical. "Oh come on. Vampires, China, and a girl trying to lose her virginity. Fun, right?" Okay. Put like that, it did sound pretty awesome. I laughed.

"Okay, okay. It sounds fun."

"And anyways," He pulled me closer. "If we get bored with the movie, there's always other things to do." His breath tickled my ear, and a pleasant shiver ran down my spine.

"Then what are we waiting for?" He laughed again, as we started walking sown another block, Lucas pointed.

"That's the theater. Think you'll remember the way?" A small smile played at his lips.

"I don't know, I was pretty distracted." My voice was playful, and his arm tighten around my waist.

"I guess we'll just have to come again." We walked to the ticket booth. I tried to pull out my wallet. "No, no. I'll pay."

"You sure?" I asked.

"Yes! I'm the boyfriend, aren't I?"

I resisted the urge to ask him if he was sure about that. "Are you trying to say I can't pay because I'm a girl?" I raised one eyebrow at him.

"Not at all. I'm making an attempt at chivalry."

"It's wasted on me." I said, hating the shyness in my voice.

"I don't think it is." He grinned mischievously, drawing me away from the ticket booth, two tickets in his hand. "I think you're secretly enjoying iy.

Silence.

"Maybe a little."

He laughed.


	9. Cliché

**Hey! Updating! So, I had the first part written forever ago, but had writers' block as too what else to write. Then I found the scene Rach had written for the scene where--Well, you'll see. It's after the divider. I did edit it a lot Sorry! But I want you to know that her's was totally amazing, and actually way better then mine. But it was written before the movie and landing scenes, so some of it had to be totally torn away. But I tried to keep it close! So this is both me and my co-author writing. Which hasn't happened since Roger and the condom garbage can.  
Have I told you guys about garbage cans? Moral of my story: Garbage doesn't like to be conformed, man.  
So, staying up and on the computer until 1 O'Clock with my anti-pookie. Who wrote_ What You Own_. Just incase you forgot her awesomeness.  
Oh! Contest date....uh...Don't have one quite yet. If I get a particularly awesome review, I'll name them as winner when I next update. I realized I'm way to ADHD for deadlines, but I will try to set some up for the contests, I swear. Just to tell everyone, since I forgot when I PMed the last winner, it doesn't have to be about RENT. It has to be about something I know though, so just ask if you want a different fanfic for your prize. I will be happy to oblige. =]  
~Read~  
^REVIEW^  
Love **

* * *

Fae's POV

* * *

The movie, as predicted, was an English subtitle. As to plot...There was a family of vampires in China and the youngest were in their twenties, and might not be vampires after all. Blah blah blah. And the girl decided to lose her virginity. Don't ask me to give any details. I don't remember much of the movie.

"Bored?" Lucas whispered, taking my hand calmly, almost as if it was already a habit.

"Are you?"

He ignored my question. "There are always other things to do if you're bored." His body was closer now. I could feel the heat radiating off of his body. I shifted slightly, watching him with a smile.

"Oh?" I asked.

"Well, if you're not bored, I guess I shouldn't bother you..." He said, leaning back into his seat. Without his hovering, my body was suddenly cold. I moved over, and whined in his ear.

"I'm booooored."

He looked at me in shock. "That was really cute." He said. Before I got a chance to respond, Lucas leaned in, capturing my lips in his. In a few seconds, we had started where we left off on the landing of the stairway, one tongues fighting for dominance. He pulled away slightly, a grin on his face. "You don't like the movie?"

The movie? What movie? Oh, was that what that noise was in the background? I had lost what was going on in the movie, and I didn't get a chance to catch up. He caught my face in his hands, and brought it up for another kiss. The hand-rest was cutting into my skin, and I glanced down in annoyance. The light from the movie must have been enough for him to catch my expression. He pulled away once again, only long enough to shove the armrest up. "Convenient." I mumbled, as his arms pulled me over to hi, and our lips locked once again.

I was practically in his lap by the end of the movie. Apparently, someone had gotten a little...excited. We pulled apart and I moved back tow my seat. We were both gasping for breath, even as the lights came up. I glanced around. Everyone else in the theater looked either bored or was too busy making out to notice anything. "You planned this, didn't you?" I accused.

"Not exactly." He said, guiltily.

"_Not exactly?_" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, I didn't expect you to be so cute when you're embarrassed." I blushed, and Lucas looked satisfied. "If you hadn't been, you might know how the movie ends."

"The horror!" I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm. He laughed and took my hand, pulling me out of my seat. "Where are we heading?"

Putting a finger to his lips, he whispered, "It's a secret."

I giggled. "Are you taking me out to eat?" He stared at me.

"How'd you know?" He asked.

"A movie and dinner? It's a cliché!" I paused. That didn't sound right. "I mean..._dinner_ and a movie. Dinner and a movie is cliché." I paused again, thinking it over, then nodded to myself.

"Is that a bad thing?" He asked, looking completely confused yet concerned about what I thought about his plans. I let go of his hand, and looped my arm through his.

"I love clichés." I whispered in his ear. He laughed, and led me out of he theater and down the street.

*****

"We should do this again sometime." Lucas said as we walked up the stairs to the loft. I couldn't help the blush that crept across my cheeks.

"Yeah, that sounds...fun." _Fun? Oh my God. What am I, five?_ I tried to stay casual, despite the blunder. I had had a few misgivings during dinner, and I tried to hide my excitement in the fact he still wanted to go out again. Key word being 'tried'. I opened the door behind me as I spoke. "Do you want to come in for a bit?"

Lucas didn't reply. He just stood there and stared. At first I thought he was staring at me, then I realized he was staring over my shoulder. I turned to see what he was looking at.

For a second, I remained confused. All I saw was the back of Rogers head. He was sitting in an awkward position on the couch, his back towards us. Then it dawned on me that there was someone on the couch under him.

Someone named Mark Cohen.

My jaw slackened and my eyes grew wide. It probably looked pretty comical actually, but the situation was far from.

Roger was in Mark's lap, straddling his hips, as they macked like a couple of hormonal teenagers. I could only watching in horror as he started to slide his hands up Mark's shirt. I swear this guy was hornier then the jocks from my old school. And that was saying something.

I heard Lucas start to chuckle quietly under his breath, and my brain kicked back into gear.

"There's nothing to see here!" I shouted. After my blunder earlier, I bet your surprised at my amazing tact. Yeah, I thought so. I pushed Lucas back out the door, moving to follow him. I turned to close the door behind us, but not before getting one last glance at the couch. Roger had gone sprawling across it--Most likely Mark heard me shout, and had shoved Roger out of his lap. Mark was sitting there, and I could see his face for the first time since I had opened the door. His has was completely messed up, and his face was flushed from a combination of excitement and embarrassment. His glasses were askew-So much so that they were completely on the wrong part of his face.

With one final death glare, I slammed the door. They would be hearing about this later.

"Stupid horny uncle." I muttered angrily.

Lucas laughed. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow, I guess." He said.

"Yeah, I guess." I said, nervously. I wondered if he would kiss me after Mark and Roger's little display. It occured to me that we hadn't had a simple kiss. Each kiss had been...well, way to close to becoming more then just a kiss.

"Well...Bye." Lucas said, then he turned and walked down the stairs. I couldn't blame him, since I hadn't really told him Mark and Roger were together, then he found out like..._that_.

I turned back to the door, and took a deep breath.

Worse way to end a date, ever.


	10. It's Never Just A Kiss With You, Roger

**_Hey, everyone...I know, I know. It's been, what, 28 days, since I last posted? Sorry, I've been quite busy. Family emergencies, and I was in a play. If you live around Lakeshore, you might have heard about it. The Magic Wishbone. Yes, based off of Charles Dickens' short story.  
ANYWAYS. Last weekend was our opening and closing, so that's over. However, on the second I will be going to South Dakota to be on the baking crew for the family reunion happening then. And apparently, my family is a bunch of hermits (though awesome ones), but I will be without interweb for 13 looooong days. However, I'm going to try and get one more chapter up before I leave. It'll probably (hopefully) go up tomorrow.  
While I'm in SD, though, I'll have plenty of time to write. If you want to know what's on my agenda to write while I'm there so I can post it when I get back, check out the bottom of my profile.  
Other announcements? Uh....Oh! Rachel (Yes, my Rachel, get away *hisses and spits*) Co-wrote a La Vie Boheme Parody, Harry Potter style (La Vie Phoenix). I have it under La Vie Boheme Parodies (Creative name, right?) and I would be forever indebted to anyone who comments. Even if it's negative._**

**_Anyways, on with the writing._**

* * *

Roger's POV

* * *

I kept pacing after everybody left. Alcohol and caffeine was not a good combination. I was drunk, jittery, and angrily thinking through what Lucas might be trying to do to Fae at that very moment. I still couldn't believe they had been kissing on the landing. If you could call it kissing. It looked like he had been trying to eat her face...or....or....getting ready to rape her or something. "I don't like him."

"Roger," Mark said, a tired patience in his tone, "You've said that every ten minutes since we caught them kissing. _Five hours ago_."

"Well, I don't!" I snapped. He raised his camera from the couch.

"Zoom in on Roger, over-reacting par usual." Lowering his camera, and patting the couch beside him, he continued as if he were soothing a large animal, "You know, this probably wasn't Fae's first date," Then he chuckled. "Rewind to the first time you talked to her..."

"She startled me!" I said, defensively, as I sat down, practically vibrating with agitation.

"She shut you up."

"She was loud, it was weird, I was startled, and I had to think!"

"You said she was 'scary'."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Did too."

Amid our mature argumental 'did's and 'didn't's to which it slowly progressed, Mark's lips became suddenly irresistible. I pounced, my lips landing slightly above and to the left of his. Did I meantion I was drunk and hyper? Mark, however, did not let me correct my aiming. "Roger..." He said warningly, pushing me away.

"Does this _still_ make you nervous?" I cried, annoyed. "How long have we been out of the closet? What's one fucking kiss when we're _alone_?"

"It's never just a kiss with you, Roger. _Especially_ when we're alone. What if Fae brings Lucas back and walk in on us?"

I pouted, and crawled closer. "Please?"

"No."

"Please?" I pawed at the knee of his jeans.

"No."

"Pwetty, pwetty, pwetty pwease?" I was above Mark now, looking down at him. "With me on top?"

"_No, Roger_."

"You're no fun," I fell back onto the other arm of the couch, and pouted.

"Since when are you Maureen?" Mark asked, rolling his eyes.

"Since I found out you always gave in to her pouts."

"It's not working."

"Mark, just a kiss, damn it!" I pounded my fists on the couch and glared at him. He sighed.

"Fine, _just_ a--" I jumped into his lap, my lips crushing against his. Mark groaned underneath me. "Fuck Roger. You're _heavy_."

"Are you calling me fat?" I asked, pulling away, and staring at him in horror. "I mean, I know I've gained a few--" Mark pushed himself up and kissed me lightly. I hungrily kissed hum back. Everything was forgotten as I moved my legs, straddling him, never breaking the kiss. In this position, we could fed each other's excitement. I couldn't help it, I rubbed against him, stars exploding in front of my eyes. Sucking on his bottom lip, I started ti slide his shirt up.

"There's nothing to see here!" Mark pushed me away, and I landed on my back, staring towards the doorway where Fae stood glaring at us...Well, more Mark. I grinned. Lucas seemed to be in hysterics behind her. I couldn't have _planned _a better end to Fae's date. The door slammed, and I looked over at Mark. He had that oh-so guilty expression on his face.

"She's going to be pissed." He said.

"Uh...So?" Mark looked at me in disgust.

"Fae's date is going to be..." He trailed off as Fae came back in the door, slamming it behind her. She glared at us both, then stomped to the bedroom where the twins were sleeping. "Fae..." Mark said, stepping forward.

"_What?_" She froze but didn't turn around. "What could you _possibly_ have to say to me?"

"Sorry...?" He mumbled. Fae whipped around.

"Sorry? _Sorry_? Do you think sorry makes up for this? And what about not coming back to Scarsdale for years? How about those letters M--Cindy sent? Did she ever mention how, every Friday, the twins and I spent the night with your mom? How each week we watched her dementia get worse? Are you _sorry _for those things too?" Her eyes glinted with wetness, but she didn't let them spill over. "Even you dad wanted you to come back. Your dad! You know, the one diagnosed with _cancer_? And even then, he had to deal with grandma!" She paused, taking a deep, shuddering breath, her voice dropping to a whisper. "What about my dad? Did you even care when they died? Will you care when your parents die?"

For a moment, we all stood there, staring at each other. Then Fae stalked off to the fire escape, closing the exit behind her. Mark continued to stare at the spot where she had just been standing. "I'll go talk to her. She didn't mean it." I said, touching his shoulder lightly. He made no move to show he had heard or understood what I had said, so I moved away.

I slipped out onto the fire escape. "Fae--"

"Please. Just go." Her voice was even, but she didn't turn towards me.

"I just wa--"

"Roger, I don't want to talk about it." Her voice came out shriller, and she moved slightly, just enough that I could make out the tears running down her cheek. I knew that she wasn't going to let me talk to her, so I retreated back to the living room.

Mark had gone into our bedroom. I wasn't sure I could handle that right then, so I sat down on the couch, my head in my hands.

Once again, I was caught between two people I cared about.


	11. Silence

**_Hey! Look! It's the day I'm leaving, and I'm updating!  
I have a few important things to say today, actually. One, New Black has hit 30 reviews!!!!! That makes me ubberly happy! Thanks to EjoIsObsessed. B, happy birthday to the cable-car dude. Orange, I have decided that I'm not going to try and get the movies and books that were just available during when this takes place, for several reasons. The biggest reason being, I have a few really cute Fae/Lucas scenes I want to get in here.  
Finally, I would like to apologize that this chapter is shorter then the rest. It fits my purposes, and leaves me time to figure out...story stuff...While I'm in Hicktown, SD.  
See ya in thirteen days!  
If you wanna be really nice, you could, you know, leave me some nice reviews to come back to. =]_**

* * *

Lucas' POV

* * *

I heard it as I stepped out of the building. "--Don't want to talk about it."

Looking up, I saw Fae standing on the fire escape. After our date, I kinda got the impression that us walking in on the albino and his...roommate was something Fae would get in a fight about. I could just leave, and pretend I hadn't heard anything, but the stairs for the fire escape where right _there_...And I had just spent the last few hours macking with the girl. As I hesitated, torn, I heard a very, very faint sniffle. That decided me.

I test the stairs carefully--Fae really lived in a crapshack. The stairs looked as though they'd collapse under the weight of anything. Even Pookie, or whatever that hell the cat was named.

"Hey," I said softly, once I reached the escape landing. She half-turned toward me in surprise, then turned away quickly. I'd place my money on the fact she probably didn't want me to see her crying. But...I did. And I was really surprised. She looked just as hot as she did when she wasn't crying. Well, maybe hot was the wrong word.. With her eyes just slightly red and puffy, she looked venerable. More cute then anything else. Cute and mine.

"Lucas, I thought you'd left." Her voice was way too level for someone who'd been...well, was, crying. I put my arms around her waist, my chin resting on her shoulder. "You didn't hear any of that, did you?"

"No. And I hope it wasn't over the...interesting, end to our date." I kissed her neck, as she shook her head.

"Of course not." She sounded absolutely miserable, and I gave her a small squeeze. "I just...He just...I..." She mumbled something about her 'stupid damn uncle' and fell silent.

"Wanna talk about it?" I asked, concerned. Like I said, she sounded terrible, and defeated. And damn anyone who thinks they can make my girl sound like that.

"Not really. I just want..." She sighed. "Oh, never mind."

"Want what?" I asked.

"I want...I guess it's more of a don't want, really." Fae sighed again. "I don't want to stay around them for the entire damn weekend."

I though about it for a second. My mom might already be getting ready to whip me for staying out this late. But...If I told her Fae was having trouble at home, both that and having her stay for awhile would be forgiven. It wasn't even a lie, either.. I mean, you couldn't really suggest this wasn't 'trouble at home', could you? Trouble she didn't deserve? Because she doesn't. Not my girl. No fucking way.

"Spend the weekend at my house." Fae looked shocked at the suggestion.

"I-I didn't mean--" I moved a finger to her lips.

"It'll get you away from them. And you can meet my mom."

"They'll worry when they don't see me for two days. Joanne might call the cops or something."

"You can spend the night at my place, then we can sneak back tomorrow morning before anyone's awake, and you can leave a note saying you're sleeping over at a friend's or something."

"I...I guess...Hold on, though, I have to get another set of clothes."

"Wouldn't that look a little suspicious though? Walking right by..." I squinted through the glass at the back of the guy's head. "What's-his-face...The albino's lover?"

"That door goes into the bedroom I share with the twins."

"What if you wake them up? Anyways, you can borrow my sister's clothes." I gently unwrapped my arms from around her and took her hand, leading her back towards the stairs. "Please Fae?"

As we went down the stairs, I was still worried--and angry. Fae's voice hadn't lost that delicate, defeated note yet. I had suspicions about who had made her sound like this, and mister Albino-man's lover better watch his god damn back.

I was glad I didn't live that far away. We ended up going the entire way in silence.


	12. Meeting the 'Rent

**_Heeeey! I know it's taken me forever to get this up, but I have a huge amount of homework to finish before school starts, so my punishment was no posting until I get done with segments. This is my one day of posting until I finish segment 2 of my homework...ug...  
But anyways, I have this up, AND more written, so once I'm done with segment 2, I'll have another posting day._**

**_Read and Review and check out my new stories!  
Especially the song parodies done by me and my Rachel _**

* * *

Fae's POV

* * *

"Roger, I don't want to talk about it." My voice was shrill even to my own ears. But it worked, at least. I heard the door...window...thing, close behind him, and with that noise came relief. I let the tears stream down my cheeks, and I slammed across the city. Or as much as I could see from The Loft's fire escape, which was a block or two tops.

New York was truly a beautiful city. Dirty, filthy, disgustingly over-populated? Definitely. But more beautiful then I could believe. People milling about, going from A to B, with a point, a purpose...

"Hey." I flinched, and turned towards the voice, but turned away quickly. I couldn't _stand_ Lucas seeing me cry right after our date. Especially after the end of our date.

"Lucas. I'd thought you'd left." I said, after a deep breath as he slipped his arms around me. Then I had a heart-stopping thought. Forcing my voice into nonchalantness (as much, at least, I could since I'd been crying), I asked, "You didn't hear any of that, did you?"

"No." There was a slight pause. "And I hope it wasn't over the...interesting, end to our date." A shock went though my body as he pressed his lips against the back of my neck.

"Of course not." I felt his arms tighten around me. He didn't believe me. "I just...He just...I..." I mumbled the rest. I didn't know what the hell I was trying to say.

"Wanna talk about it?" The concern in his voice made me malt against him a little.

"Not really. I just want...Oh, never mind." I couldn't admit that I wanted to leave. He might take it wrongly. I'd just suffer through it. Anyways, I 'd have to face them again sooner or later.

"Want what?" He pressed, with good intentions, though.

"I want...well, I guess it's more of a don't want, really." I sighed. "I don't want to stay around _them_for the entire damn weekend." There was another pause, a little longer then the last one.

"Spend the weekend at my house." I half-turned towards him in shock.

"I-I didn't mean--" He quieted me by slipping a finger over my lips. This was exactly what I hadn't wanted to happen. I _didn't_ want him to think I expected him to offer or anything. Because I honestly hadn't.

"It'll get you away from them. And you can meet my mom." He sounded kind of nervous at the prospect.

"They'll worry when they don't see me for two days. Joanne might call the cops or something."

"You can spend the night at my place, then we can sneak back tomorrow morning before anyone's awake, and you can leave a note saying you're sleeping over at a friend's or something." It...made sense. I wiped my eyes against the back of my hand. They hardly woke up before two, at least since the day after the twins and I had arrived.

"I...I guess...Hold on, though, I have to get another set of clothes."

"Wouldn't that look a little suspicious though? Walking right by..." I felt him turn his head to the glass looking in on the living room and kitchen. Suddenly, I was very grateful the couch was turned away from the windows. _But...what if Roger's not_ on _the couch?_ "What's-his-face...The albino's lover?"

"That door," I said, pointing to the other window...door...thing, leading off the fire escape. "Goes into the bedroom I share with the twins."

"What if you wake them up? Anyways, you can borrow my sister's clothes." He moved his arms away, and took my hand. "Please Fae?" His voice was soft and concerned, and not something I could argue with, so I let him lead me down the stairs.

*****

We went most of the way in silence, until he led me up a few steps into an apartment building. "I live here..." Lucas said, unnecessarily, as he took out a key and unlocked the door leading into a hallway. He held it open as I eased in. It was a brown-reddish hallway, with a bunch of dark wooden doors leading off, shining gold numbers on the doorways. "Ours' is down at the end."

I knew from our conversation at diiner that 'ours'' meant him and his mother. His sister was only there during the summers, since she spent most of the year with their dad. Lucas' mother had full custody over him, since he didn't really...get along with his father.

His mother he didn't really talk about in much detail. I didn't know what to expect. And I was worried...Would she like me?

When he opened the door, I was blinded by...clean. Pure white surfaces gleamed. The front door led straight into the kitchen. A portly lady stood over the sink, muttering to herself. "Doesn't even bother to call to tell me he'd be late! And he just expects..."

"Mom, I'm home." Lucas said, closing the door behind us. The woman whipped around.

"And where have you been? Prancing around all night without so much as a note or a phone call to tell me you were going to be later then you told me! You could have died! You could have been raped!"

"Mom--"

"Did it ever occur to you that I might be worried? No, of course not! I'll just...Who's this?" Lucas' mother's voice softened a bit when she saw me.

"This," Lucas pulled me forward, "Is Fae, the girl I told you about. I...erm...well, she had a bit of trouble at home. That's why I'm late."

"I'm sorry." I mumbled, not looking at his mom, and shifting nervously on the spot, hoping against hope Lucas wasn't going to tell his mother what had happened. _He doesn't even know what happened! Not really..._ But his assumption could only be as bad.

"No need to apologize, dear." She smiled kindly at me. "But Lucas, why--"

"Well, I wanted to know if she could spend the weekend. Because of her problems at home..." He repeated the second part, as though reminding her, and I flinched.

"Of course you can stay the weekend, dear! Just let me get Jamie's room ready. Call me Karen, by the way. And you," She almost growl as she pointed to Lucas. "Dishes. Now." Then she left.

Lucas grumbled, and grabbed the sponge. I quickly grabbed a rag. "I'll dry."


	13. Cancer

**_Hey everyone! What's new? Sorry I haven't updated in...Ages.  
But I'm back! With no more life than this! And I'm here to stay. I promise. :)  
Don't really have anything more to say except sorry this chapter is so short--Expect an update within the next few days. A good chapter for all you Fae/Lucas fans, I promise._**

**_As always:  
Read, Rave, Review_**

* * *

Mark's POV

* * *

Zoom in close, the director with his head in his hands.

_Cancer. _The word rings out on screen. Que sob.

_A picture perfect performance by the director himself,_ I couldn't help but think.

Hands shake. I hadn't known. Roer and I always ignored the phone when it rang, and only picked up for a few people. Decidedly not my mother. Would've thought she'd leave a message. Cancer isn't some side conversation.

Unless her dementia made her too paranoid to tell her own son his father was dying.

Offstage, footsteps can be heard. The door opens. "Mark?" No reply is given for this line. "Mark?" Roger whispers again. Que his arms sliding around my waist. Shivers down my spine.

I sobbed into his shoulder.

* * *

Roger's POV

* * *

Mark's sobs quieted slowly, replaced by the long, slow breaths that meant he was asleep. I held him for awhile longer, before moving him onto the bed, and covering him with the thin blanket. Then I slipped out into the living room. I glanced towards the windows, trying to discern Fae's shape on the fire escape. As much as it tormented me to wonder what Mark had been thinking as he sobbed into my shoulder, I know I couldn't wait to talk to Fae. It would be better to talk to her sooner, rather than later. She was a lot like...A lot like April, after all.

She was more likely to do something stupid now, unless she had someone to talk to.

With a sigh, I moved towards the window...door...thing. I glanced at the end where Fae had been before and couldn't see her. Withdrawing my head, I opened the door to the kids' bedroom. Adam and Anthony were huddled together, their blond hair poking out from under the covers. Fae was nowhere to be seen.

I rushed from room to room. Fae wasn't in the house.

Climbing out, back on the fire escape, I looked back to where Fae had been before, hoping, praying, that somehow I had just missed her, and she was still standing there, silhouetted against New York lights.

Yeah. As if I would be that lucky.

"Fuck." I muttered, rushing down the fire escape stairway. I ran from block to block, looking down alleys, and through all the chain-link fence towers. Maybe two hours later, I had to give up and head back to The Loft.

I had no idea how long Mark had been crying into my shoulder. I had no idea how long ago Fae had left. All I knew was she had no place to go.

And she was wandering around the city of murder, rape, and AIDS, alone, at 15.


End file.
